


Изолированные (Isolated)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Isolation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, 221b, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Isolated, M/M, Quarantine, Sherlcok made an offer John couldn't refuse, Virus, bi panic, coming out to your best friend in from of a snog is a thing now, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Из-за продолжающейся пандемии Джон и Шерлок оказываются изолированными в 221B.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Isolation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709461
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isolated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142967) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Этим переводом я открываю свою собственную подборку Джонлока в период изоляции и социального дистанцирования. 
> 
> Благодарность за вычитку - бете Ivaristal.
> 
> АПД: Добавлена обложка, специально измененная Автором к этому переводу! Невероятно!
> 
> АПД2: Если вам понравился перевод, пройдите по ссылке в заголовке и оставьте Автору кудос!

— Скучно! — Голос Шерлока эхом разнесся по 221Б.

— Мы не должны покидать дом, если нет чрезвычайной ситуации, — рационально напоминает Джон, расправляя газету трехдневной давности.

— Она чрезвычайная, Джон!

— Нет. Ты слишком драматизируешь. Разве тебе не нужно провести какой-нибудь эксперимент? — махнул Джон рукой в сторону кухни.

— Ты выкинул пальцы на прошлой неделе. — Надутые губы Шерлока были бы очаровательны, если бы Джон не устал от бесконечного нытья. — Мне нужно что-то новое! Что-то захватывающее, над чем я никогда не экспериментировал, что поддерживало бы мой интерес, раз уж мы здесь надолго застряли!

Шерлок бросился в кресло, нетерпеливо ерзая в нем, полы халата при этом разошлись, открывая взгляду узкие брюки и еще более тесную рубашку. Джон понятия не имел, почему Шерлок был полностью одет, если им не разрешалось выходить из дома, но, чтобы бы ни происходило в голове Шерлока, было слишком эксцентрично чтобы даже задуматься об этом.

Не прошло и минуты, как Шерлок резко встал, подошел к дивану и плюхнулся на него как безжизненная рыба. Как раз, когда Джон решил вернуться к разгадыванию судоку, Шерлок снова встал и нетерпеливо замахал руками.

— Прекрати это! — закричал Джон, его терпение истощалось с каждой раздражающей секундой. — Сделай что-нибудь или…

— Или? — с вызовом спросил Шерлок, заинтригованно глядя на Джона.

— Я не знаю! Или я заставлю тебя чем-нибудь заняться! Ты сводишь меня с ума!

Шерлок недоверчиво прищурился, усмехнулся и продолжил метаться по комнате, беря вещи со стола и бросая их обратно. Книги, кружки, счета…

— О, черт подери! — воскликнул Джон — с него было довольно. Отбросив газету в сторону, он подошел к соседу и схватил за руки. Преимущественно из-за того, что гнев придал Джону силы и того, что шок Шерлока был на его стороне, Джон сумел подтащить его к креслу и бесцеремонно в него толкнуть.

На скептическое выражение лица Шерлока он ответил:

— Клянусь Богом, я привяжу тебя к этому креслу до конца дня, если ты не перестанешь вести себя как избалованный ребенок. — Джон держал Шерлока за запястья, положив их на подлокотники, и наклонился ближе, в поисках согласия или начинающейся ссоры.

То, что он увидел в глазах соседа, было чем-то совершенно другим.

Джон не успел отреагировать на оживленное выражение на лице Шерлока, как почувствовал, что его целуют.

Это был легкий, но тем не менее обжигающий, поцелуй в губы. Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла, губы приоткрылись, а глаза расширились от шока.

Он не произнес ни слова и не двинул ни единым мускулом.

Джон чувствовал себя так, будто его засосало в научно-фантастический роман, где невозможное стало реальностью, а великолепный сосед только что поцеловал его.

Джон облизал губы, пытаясь уловить вкус Шерлока, но поцелуй был таким целомудренным, что в нем ничего не осталось. Его тело застыло над Шерлоком, лица все еще находились в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, когда мозг Джона снова включился, и, набрав полную грудь воздуха, он прошептал: — Что… это было?

Мозг Джона внезапно наполнился воспоминаниями обо всех моментах, когда он осмеливался взглянуть на тело Шерлока, надеясь, что это останется незамеченным. Он вспомнил вечера, когда засыпал в одиночестве, зная, что теплое тело обожаемого мужчины, не отвечающего ему взаимностью, было всего лишь этажом ниже.

Конечно, Джон не был геем, но Шерлок был его лучшим другом и его… ох, черт. Джон оторвал взгляд от расстегнутого воротника рубашки Шерлока, проследил глазами длинную шею и острые скулы и встретился с Шерлоком взглядом.

— Шерлок? — спросил Джон, все еще ожидая ответа.

Детектив слегка приподнял одно плечо и позволил ему опуститься в универсальном значении: _«Понятия не имею, что я только что сделал, но, если облажался — мне очень жаль»._

— Ты в самом деле имеешь это в виду? — задушено уточнил Джон.

Глаза Шерлока стали еще больше, а губы, напротив, сжались в тонкую линию, взгляд впился в Джона, ища и анализируя.

Он начал было качать головой, затем громко сглотнул и почти незаметно кивнул.

— Черт, — выдохнул Джон, когда все его тело вспыхнуло от внезапной потребности, которую он так долго скрывал внутри себя. Руки, державшие за запястья, прошли по рукам Шерлока, вверх к шее и обхватили ладонями лицо.

Ресницы Шерлока затрепетали от прикосновения, прежде чем взгляд снова сфокусировался на Джоне. Он вздернул подбородок и приоткрыл губы, словно ожидая, что Джон сделает какое-то движение.

Тело Джона двигалось само по себе, когда он забрался к Шерлоку на колени и мягко прикоснулся к губам. Он поймал тихий вздох Шерлока и растаял в ощущении сочных губ, прижавшихся к его собственным.

На секунду Джону показалось, что он слишком навязчив, когда Шерлок не ответил тем же. Однако, почувствовав, как руки Шерлока обхватили его зад, уверился, что правильно понял сигналы.

Шерлок прервал поцелуй, посмотрел на Джона, глубоко вздохнул и снова притянул его к себе, скользя руками по спине. На этот раз поцелуй был голодным, страстным и глубоким. Язык Шерлока скользнул Джону в рот, словно ища ответы на все вопросы Вселенной.

Джон таял в объятиях, передавая все ранее сдерживаемое влечение через поцелуй. Он застонал от вкуса губ Шерлока, от ощущения тела под собой, от рук, прижимавших его к себе, пустившихся в исследование, пока в собственническом жесте не легли на бедра.

Тяжело дыша они отстранились, и Джон прижался лбом к Шерлоку, все еще держа его лицо в ладонях. Провел большими пальцами по острым скулам и тихонько усмехнулся спокойствию, охватившему тело Шерлока.

— Ты получил, что хотел? — спросил Джон, улыбаясь, хотя его сердце болело от мысли, что этот жаркий поцелуй мог быть просто экспериментом для Шерлока. Он отбросил эту мысль и сосредоточился на настоящем моменте, желая запомнить его на случай, если он никогда больше не повторится.

— Джон… — Шерлок покачал головой и деланно раздраженно вздохнул. — Я только начал. — Его голос рокотал, когда произносил эти слова, посылая дрожь по телу Джона. — Ты позволишь мне продолжить?

— О Боже, да… — простонал Джон, прежде чем нырнуть за очередным обжигающим поцелуем.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон застонал в ответ на поцелуй, чувствуя, как руки Шерлока скользят под рубашку и ласкают обнаженную спину с нежностью, в которой он никогда бы не заподозрил соседа. От прикосновения тепло разлилось по всему телу, резкий контраст нежности со свирепостью поцелуя, который, казалось, лишал способности связно мыслить. Что было неудивительно, учитывая, с каким мастерством Шерлок к нему прикасался.

Шерлок Холмс целовался так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

Вплавляясь в жесткие линии тела своего соседа, Джон был на грани того, чтобы сорвать с них обоих одежду, прежде чем разум вернется в строй.

— Где ты научился так целоваться? — затаив дыхание прошептал Джон, отстранившись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Это эксперимент, — быстро ответил Шерлок, прежде чем снова захватить рот Джона.

Верно. Это просто еще один эксперимент, и это нормально. Джон просто развлекал своего соседа ради их общего блага. Это ведь ничего не значит для них, да?

Положив ладони на грудь Шерлока, Джон отстранился. Он думал, что будет в порядке даже если это эксперимент, но пустота в животе от слов Шерлока была слишком болезненной, чтобы ее игнорировать.

— Извини, но не думаю, что смогу это сделать. — Он посмотрел на покрасневшие щеки Шерлока и распухшие от поцелуев губы, ощущая, как его собственные покалывает от щетины Шерлока. С женщинами он никогда раньше не испытывал ничего похожего, и доказательства, сохраняющиеся на лице, волновали. Джон коснулся своей щеки, а затем провел по губам кончиком пальца.

— Для тебя это не должно что-то значить, Джон. Я прекрасно знаю, ты утверждаешь, что не гей и…

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. — Джон покачал головой.

— Тогда просвети меня. — Голос Шерлока был жестким, как будто он сдерживал свое раздражение, несмотря на то, что руки твердо лежали на бедрах Джона.

— Если мы продолжим, я не думаю… я боюсь… — Джон облизнул губы и сглотнул, внезапно почувствовав сухость в горле.

Он посмотрел на лицо Шерлока, омраченное непониманием.

— Боюсь, мне захочется большего.

— Большего? — Шерлок крепче сжал бедра Джона, заставив его со всей болезненностью осознать, в каком положении он находится, оседлав своего соседа. Физический контакт был невероятно приятным, заставляя его понять, что движение к чему-то большему — это действительно то, чего хочет его тело. Однако он также понимал, что не может быть сначала близок с Шерлоком, а затем продолжить жить своей жизнью, как будто ничего не случилось. Он хотел бы, чтобы это произошло на всех уровнях партнерства.

— Я знаю, что это не то, что ты обычно делаешь. Это не твоя сфера и все такое прочее, — продолжал Джон, пытаясь донести свою мысль до собеседника.

— Мы можем перейти к большему. Я просто сказал тебе, что это то, чего я хочу, и ты согласился. — Используя хватку на бедрах Джона как рычаг, Шерлок немного сдвинул его назад. Задницей Джон почувствовал эрекцию Шерлока, когда тот двинул бедрами в похотливом движении, заставившем ослабеть решимость. У Джона вырвался тихий стон, но он быстро подавил его. Он был осторожен с Шерлоком, чтобы не поддаться желанию, никогда ранее не испытываемому так сильно ни к одному мужчине. Теперь же он должен был оставаться верным своему прежнему решению, иначе он будет обречен на неизлечимую боль.

— Ты что, передумал? — спросил Шерлок, переставая двигаться. — Джон?

— Я не хочу быть для тебя просто экспериментом! — Джон издал расстроенный вопль. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, челюсти сжимались, а все его тело было готово к последствиям своих слов. Он был готов сбежать и запереться в спальне, чтобы в одиночестве пережить стыд от отказа. Он предпочел бы вообще не знать Шерлока плотски, чем быть игрушкой, а не партнером.

Шерлок моргнул.

Открыл рот, моргнул снова, сделал глубокий вдох, как будто хотел что-то сказать, и закрыл рот.

Джон ждал, его лицо пылало от стыда и внезапного осознания того, что он нечаянно открылся своему лучшему другу. По правде говоря, он и сам впервые осознал свою ориентацию. Он не признавал влечения к Шерлоку; теперь же он был уверен, что оно всегда было, и это не просто плод его воображения.

Шерлок молчал, пока голова Джона была занята пересматриваем жизненных принципов, его чувств к Шерлоку и событий последнего получаса.

— Ты сказал, что я _утверждаю,_ что не гей? — спросил Джон и на лице Шерлока появилось виноватое выражение.

Шерлок сглотнул и, казалось, пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы говорить.

— Джон, неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я не вижу, как ты на меня смотришь? Возможно, у меня нет такого опыта в отношениях, как у тебя, но я узнаю похоть, когда вижу ее, — Шерлок произнес эти слова медленно и осторожно, как будто знал, что выдергивает чеку из гранаты под именем «Джон Ватсон».

— И ты все это время знал? — вскрикнул ошеломленный Джон.

— Если бы я сказал, ты бы все отрицал. Только не говори, что ты бы этого не сделал! Я не хотел этого для нас. — Теперь Шерлок говорил, выражая свои мысли в том же темпе, в каком выдавал выводы на месте преступления. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты ушел от меня. Все твои подружки приходили и уходили, а я не хотел так же. Просто мимолетом, всего лишь на одну ночь, неделю или даже месяц. Теперь мы здесь застряли. Ты не можешь уйти. Не сейчас…

— Я действительно пытался наладить с ними отношения, — запротестовал Джон.

— Вот этого я и боялся.

— Но потом я все время возвращался к тебе… — голос Джона затих, поскольку он только что пришел к выводу, который, должно быть, был очевиден всем остальным, кто был с ними знаком. Когда же «Эврика!» мгновенно загорелась в мозгу Джона, он выпрямился и встретился с Шерлоком взглядом широко раскрытых глаз. — Так что, может быть, если я попытаюсь наладить отношения с тобой, то не захочу никуда уходить?

— Не захочешь? — осторожно спрашивает Шерлок, приподняв брови.

— Зачем? — Джон тихо усмехается, когда в груди становится немного легче от внезапного осознания. — Я был так глуп!

— Как я уже говорил тебе раньше…

— Это… О Господи, Шерлок! Это просто невероятно… я не знал… я… — Он улыбнулся Шерлоку, но тут же почувствовал нерешительность.

— Но ведь это не то, чего ты хочешь, да? — Он внимательно посмотрел на лицо Шерлока, с натянутой маской беспристрастности. — Все это слишком быстро, прости!

— Заткнись, Джон… — баритон Шерлока был низким, только это и глаза выдавали эмоции, которые испытывал сам Джон, прежде чем расплыться в легкой улыбке. Джон почувствовал, как все его тело расслабилось. Руки Шерлока снова прошлись от бедер Джона к спине в томной ласке, прежде чем надавить на нее. Джон последовал подсказке и наклонился к своему лучшему другу, уткнувшись лицом в шею Шерлока. От него пахло дорогим мылом и одеколоном. Его мягкие локоны, немного длинноватые на затылке, щекотали лицо Джона.

— Я никуда не уйду, пандемия это или нет, — прошептал Джон в кожу Шерлоку. — А как же твой эксперимент?

— Мы будем экспериментировать, но пока этого достаточно. — Шерлок вздохнул и обнял Джона, невероятно крепко прижимая к себе. — Просто оставайся со мной, Джон.

Джон кивнул, расслабляясь в теплом теле соседа, лучшего друга, своего… партнера в жизни.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После их интимного контакта, во время изоляции в 221Б, Шерлок предлагает принять вместе ванну.

Они просидели, нежно обнявшись, в кресле Шерлока несколько часов, но оказалось, что этого недостаточно, когда Шерлок прошептал Джону на ухо:

— Что скажешь насчет ванны?

— Для меня или тебя? — Джон приподнялся, все еще сидя верхом на Шерлоке, и посмотрел на соседа.

— Для нас. — Шерлок приподнял одну бровь, и выражение его лица перестало быть нежным и стало немного нахальным.

— Шерлок Холмс, ты что, флиртуешь? — Джон не смог сдержать появившуюся на лице ухмылку. Он никогда не мог уследить за тем, что творилось в мозгу Шерлока, потому внезапная перемена настроения не стала для него таким уж большим сюрпризом.

— Заткнись, — с улыбкой ответил Шерлок. Он встал, при этом подняв весь вес Джона, и бесцеремонно поставил его на ноги.

— Эй! — воскликнул Джон с притворной обидой, поправляя одежду, которую Шерлок так восхитительно смял.

— Ты идешь или нет? — позвал Шерлок через плечо, направляясь к двери, позволив халату упасть с плеч и соскользнуть на пол, при этом бросив на Джона быстрый взгляд.

Джон еще секунду стоял с разинутым ртом, едва веря в поразительную перемену в поведении Шерлока. Он остался тем же, только более открытым и игривым, и, Боже милостивый, Джону это нравилось. Пружинистым шагом он последовал за своим другом в ванную. Шерлок быстро и ловко повернул краны и проверил температуру воды. Затем, не говоря ни слова, прошел мимо озадаченного Джона и исчез в спальне, примыкающей к ванной комнате, и тут Джон впервые осознал, что, когда он принимает душ, Шерлок, должно быть, слышит каждую деталь через тонкую стену и дверь.

Покраснев, Джон покачал головой, вспомнив, чем он постоянно занимается, принимая душ по вечерам. Догадывался ли Шерлок когда-нибудь о причине мягкого рычания, которое он мог слышать? Должно быть, Шерлок знал, что делал Джон, поскольку ничто не ускользало от его внимания. Но еще важнее было другое: нравится ли Шерлоку слушать звуки удовольствия, издаваемые Джоном?

До слуха Джона донесся шорох, и он последовал на звук, просунув голову в дверь спальни. Его сосед по квартире рылся в ящиках комода, разрушая аккуратно разложенное содержимое и бросая вещи за спину. В сторону Джона полетела книга, потом кружка, которую он поймал одной рукой, спасая от удара о стену. Он не стал расспрашивать Шерлока о его поведении, просто ждал, поскольку до сих пор не произошло ничего необычного. Наконец, с довольным выражением на лице, детектив повернулся к нему с набором соли для ванны и несколькими черными свечками. Шерлок прошел обратно в ванную комнату и начал расставлять свечи на подоконнике, вытащив зажигалку из кармана пижамных штанов. Джон нахмурился, проследив, куда ее положили после использования, и решил проверить это место позже, на тот случай, если снова пропустит признаки курения.

— Это что, хэллоуинские свечи? — поинтересовался Джон, так как их цвет показался ему странным.

— Это имеет значение? — спросил Шерлок, не оборачиваясь.

— Нет, полагаю, что нет… — голос Джона затих, когда заметил, что делает Шерлок — небрежно, как будто это было абсолютно не важно, снимал с себя одежду. Начал с рубашки, аккуратно сложив ее на крышку унитаза. Когда Шерлок расстегнул брюки, Джон издал сдавленный звук и заговорил.

— Шерлок?

— Да? — Шерлок остановился и обернулся.

Джон не мог поверить, что они это делают. Он перешел от извинений за то, что ход его мыслей зашел слишком далеко и что это слишком много для Шерлока, всего несколько мгновений назад, к тому, что стоял совершенно ошеломленный в ванной комнате с полуобнаженным Шерлоком.

— Эм… Ничего. Я просто. Черт, я плох в этом. В разговорах. — Он покачал головой, разочарованный собственной неспособностью продолжить начатое.

— Ага.

— Но я все же попробую. — Джон выпрямил спину и кивнул, чувствуя, как его охватывает решимость. Он был готов установить границы, обсудить все, чтобы не было никаких сожалений.

С впечатляющей долей раздражения Шерлок вздохнул.

— Если это слишком много для тебя или слишком быстро, просто скажи… Ватиканские Камеи, —помахал рукой в воздухе Шерлок, как бы вызывая в воображении фразу, которую они ранее договорились использовать в особых обстоятельствах. — Ты же не думаешь, что мы будем принимать ванну в одежде, но тем не менее не раздеваешься и ведешь себя как краснеющая невеста, когда я снимаю свою.

— Я не краснеющая невеста! — проворчал Джон, густо покраснев, но на этот раз скорее от гнева, чем от смущения.

— Нет, конечно же, нет — ровным голосом произнес Шерлок, явно придерживаясь собственного мнения. — Но ты видел меня обнаженным и раньше, так в чем же сейчас проблема?

— Я видел тебя лишь в медицинских целях или в качестве сумасшедшего соседа, который варит кофе по утрам, отказывается спать одетым или как минимум в трусах, как и все остальные в мире! — парировал Джон, взмахивая рукой, охватывая всего Шерлока Холмса целиком, нелепого соседа по квартире.

— Я думал, тебе это нравится во мне. — Голос Шерлока сменился с раздраженного на обиженный, и Джон шагнул ближе, взяв Шерлока за руку.

— Мне нравилось. Черт возьми, мне это очень нравилось, и это меня беспокоило. Я и не знал, что ты меня дразнишь, боже, Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон. — Я ненавидел себя за то, что мне это нравится.

— Ты все еще ненавидишь себя за то, что тебя тянет ко мне?

— Нет, конечно, нет! — Джон на мгновение замолчал, пытаясь найти правильное объяснение своим чувствам. — Теперь я ненавижу себя за то, что был таким слепым и тупым. Что я никогда не понимал, что ты и я, что мы…

— Это привело нас сюда, Джон. — Шерлок сжал руку Джона. – Ненавижу ли я себя за то, что столько раз впадал в ступор, когда меня выселяли из квартиры с Монтегю-стрит? Да. Жалею ли я об этом? Нет. Если бы я этого не сделал, то, возможно, никогда бы не встретил тебя.

— Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, — кивает Джон, скрывая внутри чувство ужаса от понимания причины поиска Шерлоком квартиры.

— Если ты хочешь забыть обо всем, что случилось сегодня, то все в порядке. Давай просто вернемся в гостиную.

— Нет. Не хочу. — Джон посмотрел на сложенную рубашку Шерлока. — У тебя нет никаких сомнений?

Шерлок покачал головой и усмехнулся.

— Ты боялся, что сказал слишком много, и хотел сделать все слишком быстро, когда упомянул о своих попытках завязать со мной отношения. Ты ведь знаешь, что мой мозг работает немного быстрее, верно? — Шерлок сглотнул, посмотрел на их соединенные руки, потом перевел взгляд на Джона.

Он не колебался, когда начал раздеваться. Он не колебался, когда зажигал свечи для ванны, которую они должны были принять вместе. Но сейчас, Шерлок колебался, прежде чем заговорить.

— Через час после нашей встречи я был уверен, что ты будешь вполне подходящим соседом. В течение дня я надеялся, что стану для тебя кем-то большим, тем же, кем ты стал для меня. Но именно после того, как ты убил ради меня, я понял, что мое сердце не будет биться ни для кого другого.

Голос Шерлока слегка дрогнул в конце исповеди. Между ними воцарилось молчание, и Шерлок продолжил, пока Джон обдумывал сказанное.

— Так что не рассказывай мне про слишком быстро или слишком много. Для меня это было так с самого начала. А сейчас, Джон, ты позволишь мне снять с тебя одежду?

Джон ощутил, как между ними проскочило чувство правильности происходящего, и улыбнулся, разведя руки в стороны, преподнося себя своему лучшему другу.

Шерлок взялся за край футболки Джона и медленно потянул, и Джон услужливо поднял руки, позволяя детективу стянуть ее через голову, свернуть и положить поверх собственной рубашки. Просто вид их одежды, сложенной друг на друга, не в отдельных ящиках, не в разных комнатах, а вместе, заставил Джона понять, что это именно то, чего он хотел для них.

Глаза Шерлока блуждали по груди и животу Джона, заставляя испытывать чувство неловкости из-за состояния своего тела. Он потерял часть своих солдатских мускулов, которые оттачивал, находясь на действительной службе. Только он собрался прикрыть талию, как Шерлок взял его руки в свои и опустил обратно по бокам. Затем, положив ладони на плечи Джона, ленивым движением скользнул ими вниз по груди, животу и талии. Джон осознал, как напряженно он стоял, и только в момент, когда Шерлок прижал его к обнаженной груди — расслабился.

— Я никогда не прикасался к тебе. Ты заботился обо мне, прикасался ко мне, а у меня никогда не было повода прикоснуться к тебе, Джон, — сказал Шерлок настолько мягким тоном, что сердце Джона растаяло.

— Тебе больше не нужен повод, — выдохнул Джон, когда губы Шерлока коснулись его шеи, прежде чем оставить засос. Он хотел было возразить, сказать Шерлоку, что останется след, но потом все понял. Шерлок заявлял на него свои права, впервые помечая его, как своего.

Джон отклонил голову, дав Шерлоку больше пространства и застонал, когда от посасывающих движений губ Шерлока по телу пробежала дрожь. Больше никаких сомнений, пообещал себе Джон.

Он собирался раздеться догола и залезть в ванну со своим лучшим другом, и в голове больше не было никаких оправданий, чтобы помешать ему сделать то, что они оба явно хотели.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джон и Шерлок наслаждаются своей первой ванной вместе.

Обниматься полуобнаженными в ванной было не совсем то, чем обычно занимались Шерлок с Джоном, но домашняя изоляция и разговор о взаимном влечении многое изменили между ними.

В мозгу Джона словно перемкнуло, когда почувствовал, как длинные пальцы Шерлока, расстегивают ширинку. Он ощутил, что краснеет от груди до ушей, но реакция была вызвана скорее возбуждением, чем смущением. Шерлок отодвинулся от Джона на некоторое расстояние, достаточное, чтобы присесть на корточки, и лениво спустил джинсы вниз по ногам. Подтолкнув Джона и побудив вышагнуть из одежды, Шерлок аккуратно сложил их, как будто у них было все время на свете. Однако Джон уже думал о том, когда сделает то же самое для Шерлока, уделяя ему все внимание, которого он заслуживает. Все еще сидя на корточках, детектив засунул пальцы за пояс красных боксеров и посмотрел вверх, в глаза Джону.

Слегка кивнув, Джон согласился раскрыть свою уже полную эрекцию соседу. Член подпрыгнул, когда его выпустили из заточения и полностью завладел вниманием Шерлока. Какое-то мгновение Шерлок смотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову, словно изучая каждую мельчайшую деталь и запечатлевая в памяти. Впрочем, скорее всего именно это он и делал. Джон ожидал, что его тщательно изучат, что он будет колебаться или смущаться, но, зная, что чувствовал Шерлок и что Джон уже видел его обнаженным, ощутил будто это всего лишь еще один шаг в их давно назревающих отношениях. Шерлок несколько раз видел его в дýше, врываясь, чтобы рассказать что-то «важное» о своем последнем эксперименте, и продолжал это занятие время от времени, несмотря на крики и проклятия Джона по поводу вторжения.

Джон дотронулся до руки Шерлока, побуждая его встать, чтобы Джон смог бы отплатить ему тем же. Однако вместо того, чтобы позволить Джону раздеть его, Шерлок практически выпрыгнул из брюк и быстро положил их рядом с джинсами. Джон хотел было возразить, но слова исчезли, когда он увидел, что Шерлок не носит нижнего белья. Длинный и тяжелый член качался в такт движениям Шерлока, и Джон осознал, что никогда не замечал линий нижнего белья, когда ловил себя на том, что пялится на обтянутую брюками задницу Шерлока. Это открытие еще больше возбудило его, и он понял, что никогда больше не сможет как раньше смотреть на Шерлока в одежде.

Легкий румянец подчеркивал острые скулы Шерлока, и Джон поклялся, что сделает все, чтобы этот румянец не исчез до конца вечера. Шерлок бросил две пригоршни соли для ванн, которую принес с собой, а Джон тем временем вошел в ванну и протянул руку своему лучшему другу.

— Пойдем?

Шерлок взял его за руку, как будто был приглашен на танец, и шагнул в быстро наполнявшуюся пеной ванну. Они выключили воду как раз вовремя, чтобы не расплескать ее, пытаясь сесть. Потребовалось несколько ловких маневров с обеих сторон, сопровождаемых стеснительным хихиканьем, чтобы они смогли поместиться в маленькой ванной, но, прекрасно справившись с задачей, они устроились лицом друг к другу, окруженные кучей пузырьков.

Длинные ноги Шерлока оказались по обе стороны от талии Джона, вынуждая Джона устроиться так, что пришлось быть очень осторожным и смотреть куда он ставит ноги. Это было особенно непросто, так как пена мешала ему видеть, что происходит под водой. Понимая затруднительное положение Джона, Шерлок ухватил его за лодыжки и сдвинул ступни ближе к внутренней поверхности бедер.

Задержав на мгновение руки на лодыжках, Шерлок нежно погладил их большими пальцами, прежде чем положить с двух сторон на края ванны, повторяя позу Джона. Джон дотянулся до руки своего лучшего друга и провел пальцами по костяшкам, словно желая доказать самому себе, что теперь это позволено. Прикосновение заставило Шерлока перевернуть кисть и взять руку Джона в свою, повторив то же самое, с другой стороны. Джон чувствовал, что этот контакт значит гораздо больше, чем просто прикосновение само по себе. Это было заявление о том, что они делают что-то, что «больше, чем друзья» делают вместе.

Держа обе руки Джона в своих, глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к кафельной стене позади него. Тело Джона расслабилось, как будто получило ту же самую энергию, и также успокаивающе выдохнул. Это было лучшее знакомство с новым уровнем близости, которое он когда-либо с кем-либо имел. Большинство интимных отношений были связаны с женщинами, которых он встречал на работе, в баре или на вечеринке. Путь к счастью обычно был довольно быстрым и удовлетворительным, но после этого мало что оставалось: было не о чем говорить, даже с теми людьми, с которыми у него была общая работа или общие интересы. Его отношениям обычно не хватало чего-то — искры между двумя людьми, которая могла бы перерасти в нечто большее. Как он уже сказал Шерлоку, он изо всех сил старался наладить эти отношения, но так и не смог создать нечто такое, чего просто не существовало.

В первый же день, когда он встретил Шерлока, что-то вспыхнуло между ними, как будто энергия перетекла от одного к другому, притягивая их друг к другу. С самого начала их дружбы Джон мог проводить время в дружеском молчании и при этом не чувствовать неловкость, но им также было и о чем поговорить. У них была привычка засиживаться допоздна или даже до рассвета, когда были поглощены особенно увлекательной беседой.

Глаза Джона блуждали по обнаженной фарфоровой коже шеи Шерлока, острому подбородку, ключицам и части груди, что возвышалась над пеной. Сама мысль о том, что они будут удобно сидеть голыми в ванне, казалась нереальной. Возможность того, что он прикоснется к нежной коже Шерлока, не прикосновением врача, а любовника, казалась абсолютно нереальной. И все же, вот они здесь.

В порыве уверенности Джон подобрал под себя ноги и наклонился вперед, чтобы оставить легкий поцелуй на ключице Шерлока, который должно быть, почувствовал, движение Джона, но все же не двинулся с места, позволив Джону продолжить. Осмелев, Джон крепко ухватился за края ванны, снова поцеловал Шерлока, на этот раз в шею.

— М-м-м, — послышался низкий голос детектива, прежде чем он обнял Джона и притянул ближе. Вода хлестала в ванне, с плеском выливаясь на пол. Джон проигнорировал это, решив продолжить целовать своего великолепного соседа, заставляя издавать все больше эротических звуков. Руки Шерлока скользнули вдоль спины Джона к заднице и сжались, заставив его рвануться вперед, бесстыдно нуждаясь в трении.

А после руки исчезли, и через мгновение Джон почувствовал длинные пальцы на своем бедре, так близко к члену, что захотелось дотянуться и сдвинуть руку всего лишь на дюйм. Он действовал уже более смело, но низкими темпами, поэтому застыл, перестав двигать бедрами, ожидая от Шерлока следующего движения.

Одной рукой детектив дотянулся до бутылочки с гелем для душа, заменив прикосновения к бедру Джона в пользу жидкости. Шерлок намыливает его спину, с самого верха, вниз до ягодиц, акцентируя все внимание на заднице Джона, как будто и он вынашивал ту же зацикленность, что и Джон в отношении детектива. Когда пальцы Шерлока невесомо проскальзывают между ягодицами, Джон тихо вздыхает, заставляет себя не дернуться от того, что кто-то другой касается той области, что раньше была доступна только ему. Руки Шерлока продолжали массировать ягодицы, размазывая гель, и Джон ловит себя на мысли, что будет не против, если пальцы Шерлока продолжат исследование. Он начал привыкать к мысли о прикосновениях Шерлока, и с каждой секундой ему хочется этого все больше. Джон выгибает спину, многозначительно выставляя зад, иначе он бы слишком покраснел, если бы пришлось озвучить желаемое.

Эксперт по чтению языка тела получил сообщение, и руки Шерлока снова потянулись к анусу. Нежные кончики пальцев, покрытые гелем, кружили у входа, заставив Джона ахнуть в шею Шерлока. Он не был уверен, готовил ли его Шерлок к чему-то особенному или просто играл, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко Джон готов зайти. Вряд ли Шерлок подозревал, что Джон слишком долго жаждал его прикосновений, чтобы отступить от чего-либо в такой момент. Он двигал бедрами под руками Шерлока, безмолвно объясняя, что ему нужно.

— Повернись, — шепнул Шерлок на ухо Джону, перед этим пососав мочку. С недовольным ворчанием Джон поцеловал Шерлока в челюсть и повернулся к нему спиной. Джон не хотел подталкивать его к чему-либо, даже подозревая, что Шерлок просто дразнит его, успешно доказав сегодня, что способен на это.

Добавив еще геля, Шерлок массировал трапециевидные мышцы Джона, заставив его осознать, как сильно они были напряжены. Затем он умело размял плечи и спустился ниже, прижимая кончики пальцев точно в тех местах, которые, казалось, нуждались в этом больше всего. Джон склонил голову на плечо и немедленно почувствовал воздействие массажа.

Руки Шерлока скользнули по бокам Джона и сомкнулись на животе, заставив лечь на спину. Когда Джон положил голову на грудь Шерлока, он понял, насколько невероятно хорошо его тело совпало с телом Шерлока.

— Еще не расслабился? — спросил Шерлок с улыбкой в голосе.

— Пока нет, — нахально ответил Джон, наклонив голову и глядя на соседа.

Полные губы Шерлока были совсем близко, и Джон не мог поверить, что так долго отказывал себе в возможности целовать их. Протянув руку, он положил ладонь на щеку Шерлока и тот склонился за поцелуем. Когда их губы встретились для короткого поцелуя, Джон в полной мере почувствовал твердый член Шерлока, прижатый к его спине.

— Теперь моя очередь мыть тебя, — улыбнулся Джон, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку.

Он забрал пузырек с гелем и вылил немного на ладонь. Шерлок пристально следил за движениями Джона, пока тот намыливал ему руки, грудную клетку и живот. Самодовольная улыбка на лице Шерлока сменилась выражением удовольствия, когда он резко выдохнул от прикосновения к члену. Джон не мог видеть сквозь пену, но крепко обхватив член Шерлока, он ощутил, что тот практически равен по размеру.

— Джон… — Слово сорвалось с губ Шерлока низким рокотом, и последовавшим резким движением бедер.

Они оба были тверды с тех пор, как впервые поцеловались в кресле Шерлока, так что сексуальное напряжение, охватившее Джона, должно быть, передалось и его другу.

Рука Шерлока исчезла в пене под водой, и его длинные изящные пальцы обхватили член Джона. Жар расцвел в животе, и Джон закрыл глаза, чтобы полностью насладиться ощущением.

— О Боже, Шерлок… я не продержусь долго, — простонал Джон, чувствуя, что его тело вот-вот взорвется.

— Это… хорошо… — Дыхание Шерлока стало прерывистым, когда их глаза встретились.

Уже не в первый раз они вели бессловесный разговор, общаясь только лишь взглядом, понимая, чего оба хотят.

Джон наклонился к Шерлоку, пока их члены не соприкоснулись, а их руки не обхватили оба члена сразу. Рука Шерлока, расположилась снизу, а рука Джона — сверху, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее, гонясь за надвигающимся оргазмом, который скоро накроет их обоих.

Задыхаясь и хлюпая водой, они схватились друг за друга, и Джон, подтянувшись повыше, практически лег на Шерлока. Они небрежно поцеловались, Джон пробормотал нежное поощрение невероятным прикосновениям Шерлока, а хаотичность их движений объяло тело страстью.

— Я хочу… — выдохнул Шерлок.

— Все что угодно… — простонал Джон в ответ.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил вместе со мной, Джон… Кончи для меня, Джон… Ах! Сейчас!

Отчаянные движения руки Шерлока вдоль их членов вкупе с произнесенными словами, отправили Джона в невероятный по силе оргазм.

— Джон… Джон… Джон! — имя, произнесенное Шерлоком, когда он кончил, добавилось к ошеломляющему ощущению, охватившему Джона, когда он рухнул на своего друга, насытившийся и расслабленный.

— Это было… — Джон поцеловал Шерлока в щеку, выглядя опьяненным. — …невероятно.

Во второй раз в своей жизни Джон был уверен, что случившееся стало началом всей его оставшейся жизни. В первый раз это была встреча с Шерлоком в Бартсе.

Шерлок повторил удовлетворенный вздох, вырвавшийся у Джона, когда они расслабились в объятиях друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это был первый переведенный фик на тему "Изоляции / социального дистанцирования". В ближайшее время будут переведены и опубликованы еще два. Не пропустите:)


	5. Chapter 5

Остывающая вода в ванне явно указывала на то, что время нахождения в ней подходит к концу. Джон был настолько расслаблен и доволен, что не хотел выпутываться из объятий Шерлока, как будто это могло разрушить тот счастливый пузырь, который им удалось создать за последние несколько часов. Как будто встреча с миром за дверью ванной комнаты заставит их снова стать просто друзьями.

Потом ему пришла в голову мысль, он оживился вначале, но после покачал головой, решив, что Шерлок и так дал ему достаточно, и не стоит слишком жадничать.

— Говори уже, Джон. Эта борьба в твоем разуме утомляет меня. Не думаю, что в твоем вопросе есть что-то, что может заставить меня…

— Мы можем сегодня спать в твоей кровати? — перебивая друга, спросил Джон Шерлоку в грудь; слова неконтролируемо выплеснулись, как водопад.

Когда без ответа прошла минута и рука в волосах Джона замерла, он начал подозревать, что беспокойство не было необоснованным. Он случайно поднял голову и обнаружил, что Sherlock.exe завис. Устремленный вдаль, моргающий азбуку Морзе взгляд заставил Джона сесть. Он почти ожидал, что моргание действительно будет каким-то чертовым кодом, но вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на попытке прочитать его, он осторожно положил руку на щеку Шерлока.

— Шерлок? Ты в порядке? Мне жаль, если я...

— Да! — воскликнул Шерлок, садясь так, словно его транспорт перезагрузился и теперь функционировал нормально. Он положил ладонь поверх Джоновой, слегка склонив в ту сторону голову. — Моя кровать больше, и у меня высококачественные простыни. Мы можем быть рядом, соприкасаясь, — или нет — кровать для этого достаточно большая. Можем сделать больше или вообще ничего. Ты от природы теплый человек, так что мне повезет, если ты будешь рядом под одеялом, потому что мне всегда холодно, а я ненавижу спать в пижаме. В ней так неудобно, она попадает в те места, куда не должна, когда я ворочаюсь ночью. Джон,.. — внезапно Шерлок остановил свой пулеметный монолог, прервав зрительный контакт с кафельной стеной перед ним, чтобы взглянуть на Джона. — Ты должен знать, что я не располагаю данными о том, буду ли я храпеть или вертеться ночью, когда кто-то будет со мной в постели, хотя это и не должно отличаться от поведения, когда я один. Согласно собранным ранее данным, когда я записывал себя ночью, я не храплю, но немного размахиваю руками, так что остерегайся удара по лицу. Заранее приношу свои извинения.

— О, Шерлок, — нежно произнес Джон, как только Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, чтобы продолжить свою тираду. — Все в порядке. Я счастлив, что ты готов разделить со мной свою постель. Я ничего не ожидаю, и что бы ни случилось, — или не случилось, — все хорошо, — заверил он, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу Шерлока.

— Да?

— Да, конечно. Иди сюда.

Джон раскрыл объятия, и Шерлок наклонился вперед, чтобы обнять в ответ, но их ноги не позволили этому случится по-настоящему.

— Джон?

— Да?

— Я замерз.

— Я тоже, — усмехнулся Джон. — Пошли отсюда.

С грацией человека с длинными конечностями Шерлок вышагнул из ванны и протянул Джону одно из двух полотенец, висевших рядом на перекладине над старым радиатором. Оставляя мокрые следы на полу, Шерлок голый, с прямой спиной, пошел в свою комнату. Его напускное самообладание рухнуло, когда он оглянулся через плечо на Джона и залился румянцем.

Забыв о полотенце, Джон кинул игривый, прищуренный взгляд и бросился вперед.

С визгом восторга, не подобающего взрослому человеку с международной репутацией, Шерлок вбежал в свою спальню. Когда Джон переступил порог, Шерлок уже залез под черные простыни и толстое пуховое одеяло и свернулся в комок посреди кровати.

Опустившись на колени, Джон засунул голову под одеяло.

— Глупенький детектив, — усмехнулся он с ласковой улыбкой.

— Тебе это не нравится... — грустно пробормотал большой комок.

— Мне настолько это нравится, что я мог бы пнуть себя за то, что не сделал все, чтобы узнать эту твою сторону раньше.

— В самом деле? Ты знал, что я нелепый человек...

— Ага, но теперь я знаю, что ты можешь быть нелепым в очень сексуальном смысле.

— Заткнись.

— Ни за что.

— Тогда залезай под одеяло. Мне все еще холодно.

Джон усмехнулся и скользнул внутрь головой вперед. Какое-то время двое взрослых мужчин сидели, скрестив ноги, под большим одеялом, темнота и безопасность пуха над их головами открыли между ними еще одну дверь.

— Я не знал, что может быть так, — голос Шерлока был серьезен.

— Как?

Шерлок вздохнул, прежде заговорил вновь.

— Твои подружки… ты… ты не был с ними близок, до физической связи. Данные, которые я собрал из твоих свиданий, говорят о том, что ты предпочитаешь разделять дружбу и близость. Я понимаю, этот подход основан на предположении, что если последнее не сработает, то первое будет разрушено.

— Что ты пытаешься сказать, Шерлок?

— Что, если мы разрушим нашу дружбу близостью? Я не как те женщины, я не смогу просто…

Джон вздохнул. Он потянулся к руке Шерлока и, найдя сначала колено, сжал его, а затем взял руку Шерлока в свою. Благодаря темноту, Джон собрался с мыслями, чтобы сформулировать объяснение, которое показалось бы Шерлоку наиболее логичным. Хотя глубоко внутри Джон чувствовал, что это _все_ для него, и что если Шерлок захочет его тело и душу, их, как друзей и любовников, Джон никогда не оглянется назад — он должен был объяснить это детективу словами.

— Ты прав, говоря, что ты не один из тех, с кем я ходил на свидания. Ты мой лучший друг, и добавление нового — это то, что, я надеюсь, сделает нашу дружбу крепче, а не разрушит ее. Уже давно я хотел, но боялся сделать этот шаг с тобой, по сходным причинам, но в основном потому, что предполагал, что ты не хочешь меня. Или кого-либо еще, если уж на то пошло. Что, возможно, секс это просто не твое, не твоя сфера или... я не знаю, — он пожал плечами, пытаясь найти слова, надеясь, что Шерлок сможет понять по искренности в его голосе, что на самом деле он имел в виду. — Я могу обещать тебе прямо сейчас, что мы можем ничего не делать ни в постели, ни вне ее, нет ничего, что ты не можешь спросить меня или сказать мне, что могло бы вбить клин между нами. Все, что я прошу, — это сказать мне о том, что для тебя приемлемо и что ты готов сделать, не храбрясь, если тебе что-то не нравится.

— Если мне что-то не понравится, ты узнаешь об этом первым, — тихо фыркнув, ответил Шерлок.

— Я знаю, что обычно так и бывает, но мы оба слишком долго скрывали это влечение, а старые привычки умирают с трудом.

— Это цитата из рождественского фильма, который ты хотел, чтобы я посмотрел с тобой?

— Что!? О! Мы смотрим его сейчас, но это поговорка, и иногда в них есть доля правды.

— Я понимаю. Не скрывать, как сильно я хочу прикоснуться к тебе. Просить, если я чего-то хочу. Говорить тебе, если что-то будет «не хорошо». — Шерлок делал паузы между фразами, как будто загибал пальцы.

— Ага, в этом вся суть.

Послышался шелест простыней, и одеяло рухнуло перед Джоном. Он стянул его с головы и увидел Шерлока, сидящего на кровати, с еще влажными кудрями, торчащими во все стороны очаровательным ореолом.

Улыбка Джона стала шире: то, что он видел перед собой, стало воплощением его самых смелых мечтаний. Неистовый Шерлок в своей среде обитания.

Коротко кивнув, словно заключая какую-то сделку, которую он обдумывал, Шерлок лег на бок, спиной к Джону. Затем он поднял голову, дважды ударил кулаком по подушке и вновь положил на нее голову.

— Обними меня, Джон, — прозвучала уверенная, но тихая просьба.

— Само собой, — сказал Джон, чувствуя, как в горле встает комок.

Придвинувшись ближе, Джон почувствовал, как от тела Шерлока веет холодом. Когда Джон прижался грудью к спине Шерлока, он натянул на них одеяло и обнял лучшего друга.

Долгий вздох, вырвавшийся у Шерлока, когда его тело расслабилось в объятиях Джона, стал ясным сигналом, что они движутся в правильном направлении. Джон закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах волос Шерлока.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заснув в объятиях друг друга, Джон и Шерлок просыпаются и узнают новое друг о друге.

Джон проснулся в холодном поту. Он уже сидел и быстро моргал, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте.

Он проснулся от кошмара, образы все еще были свежи в голове, в напряженных мышцах, в сжатых кулаках. Он потер лицо, удивляясь, что на нем нет следов от песка пустыни, куда он провалился во сне.

Постель была другая. Простыни мягче, чем у него, а матрас жестче, но удобнее. Дыхание вновь участилось, мысли заметались, до тех пор пока он не почувствовал руку на своем плече.

— Все в порядке, Джон. Это был кошмар. Ты в безопасности.

Шерлок.

Это был голос Шерлока.

Воспоминания вечера нахлынул на него, и Джон потянулся к своему другу. Присутствие Шерлока сразу же успокоило Джона, и тот заключил его в объятия.

— Хочешь рассказать мне о нем? — спросил Шерлок таким мягким голосом, какого Джон еще никогда не слышал.

Он помотал головой. Отрешенность от ужаса, придуманного разумом, была лучше, чем повторное переживание во время рассказа.

— Ничего, что я прикасаюсь к тебе?

Джон кивнул, побуждая Шерлока лечь обратно, и уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи.

Некоторое время они лежали молча, но Джон знал, что Шерлок не спит. Его дыхание было глубоким и ровным, но кончиками пальцев он водил крохотные круги на спине Джона.

— О чем задумался?1 — спросил Джон и повторил: — О чем ты думаешь?

— Это была лучшая ванна, которую я когда-либо принимал.

— Я удивился, что вода не испарилась, — рассмеялся Джон собственной шутке.

— Идиот, — ответил Шерлок с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Ммм, но твой идиот, — пробормотал Джон Шерлоку в ключицу.

Шерлок обхватил ладонями его лицо, улыбнулся и поцеловал. Не прошло и секунды, как он отпрянул и нахмурился.

— Так вот на что похоже утреннее дыхание…

— О черт, ага.

Джон шарахнулся в сторону, сжавшись.

Совершенно невозмутимо Шерлок встал и направился в ванную.

— Пойдем, Джон. Почисти зубы. Я хочу поцеловать тебя в постели.

— Ладно, — Джон поднялся и последовал за соседом. Шерлок действительно не был похож ни на кого из тех, с кем Джон когда-либо встречался, и чистить зубы, потому что он хотел целоваться, было бы, вероятно, самой обыденной вещью, о которой попросил бы Шерлок. Джон мог бы также привыкнуть к этому и просто смириться.

Он вошел в ванную, как раз в момент, когда Шерлок пользуется туалетом, смывает воду, а затем быстро моет мягкий член в раковине.

— Что? Я сплю голым и люблю чистые простыни. А теперь зубы, Джон, — он кивнул в сторону чашки с двумя зубными щетками и сам потянулся за одной.

Шерлок никогда не сторонился наготы, но это был новый уровень ощущения комфорта – стоять обнаженными рядом друг с другом. И это означало, что Шерлок принял близко к сердцу согласие делать то, что ему нравится, и просить того, чего он хочет.

Они чистили зубы, глядя друг на друга в небольшое зеркало над раковиной. Было трудно сделать все правильно, улыбаясь, но Джон справился.

— Значит, ты никогда не спал с кем-то в одной постели, но значит ли это… В смысле, ты?.. — Джон с трудом мог сформулировать вопрос, пока они возвращались в постель.

— Девственник? — спросил Шерлок, скользнув под одеяло. Джон кивнул, следуя за ним. — Нет. Даже я не избежал давления со стороны сверстников и чистого любопытства, ради чего такая суета.

— Хорошо, — Джон подпер голову рукой, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на Шерлока, лежащего на боку лицом к нему.

— Мой первый раз был с женщиной, с девушкой, пожалуй, мы были молоды.

— Да ладно? — брови Джона поползли вверх. — Ты… значит, тебе также нравятся и женщины?

— Нет, но меня интересовало само испытание, и каждый мужчина, которого я знал, делал это с женщиной, так что, казалось, так и должно было быть, — Шерлок пожал плечами, и Джон почувствовал солидарность с тем подростком, не знавшим, что для него лучше, точно так же, как Джон большую часть своей жизни не знал, что его привлекают мужчины так же, как и женщины.

— И? — подсказал Джон, любопытство убивало чувство приличия.

— Я готовился к этому соответствующим образом. За две недели до назначенной даты я прочитал все книги в университетской библиотеке по этой теме и проанализировал все возможные сценарии, какие только мог придумать. Но все было совсем не так, как я ожидал. Она была красивая, – большеглазая и с длинными каштановыми волосами — но я не чувствовал сексуального влечения. Она достаточно меня простимулировала, доводя до готовности, мое тело знало, чего оно хочет, тогда как я — нет. Затем настала моя очередь – в итоге она рухнула на кровать и потянула меня за волосы. Было больно, но я не жаловался. Проникновение было теплым, и я представил себе Виктора, своего лучшего друга, и это помогло мне, — Шерлок вздохнул, но не выглядел расстроенным рассказом. — Я не был заинтересован в повторении этого акта, пока не узнал, что Виктору тоже нравятся мужчины. В тот день я удалил всю информацию о том, как доставить удовольствие женщине, из моих, тогда еще скромных, Чертогов Разума, так как знал, что она мне больше никогда не понадобится.

Джон добродушно усмехнулся. Конечно, Шерлок собрал данные и удалил их, сделав свои исследования бесполезными.

— А что насчет тебя? — спросил Шерлок как ни в чем не бывало, отправляя Джона в путь по закоулкам памяти.

— Ее звали Синди. Она гостила у бабушки с дедушкой во время летних каникул. Мне было шестнадцать, она на год старше. Ее грудь… — Джон вздохнул, вспоминая их точную форму и размер даже после всех этих лет. — После той ночи я несколько месяцев засыпал, думая о них. Она была моей девушкой на лето, пока ей не пришлось вернуться домой, начинались школьные занятия.

— Значит, было хорошо?

— Было быстро. Слишком быстро, но приятно. Второй раз был лучше, и еще один после этого… Перестань закатывать глаза! Я был озабоченным подростком. Я тогда был худым, если ты сможешь в это поверить, но девчонкам нравилось.

— Только девушки?

— Ага… — Джон замолчал, думая о (как проскочить?) прошлых возлюбленных. — Итак... мой первый опыт с мужчиной… хм… физический опыт, не считая влюбленности в командира в армии, был…

Шерлок, казалось, затаил дыхание. Джон позволил их взглядам встретиться и закончил.

— С тобой.

На лице Шерлока появилась самодовольная улыбка.

— Это была первая ночь для нас обоих, — заметил Шерлок, лежа на кровати и глядя в потолок.

— Ага.

— А теперь поцелуй меня, Джон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 – в оригинале – «Penny for your thoughts?»
> 
> Нашла интересную информацию, возможно кто-то еще не знает.  
> Если говорить о слове «пенни», то по одной из версий, оно появилось от имени короля Мерсии. Мерсия – средневековое королевство, которое находилось в центральной части крупнейшего из британских островов. Короля звали Пенда, и монету, которую он чеканил стали называть по имени этого короля. Пенда правил с 626 по 655 год нашей эры. Что касается целого выражения «A penny for one’s thoughts», то доподлинно неизвестно кто и когда впервые стал использовать это выражение устно, но кто опубликовал текст, где оно появилось в первый раз, установлено точно. В 1522 году посмертно вышел в свет трактат «Четыре последние вещи» (англ. Four Last Things) казненного утописта социалиста и философа Томаса Мора. В труде Мора описан диалог, где один из персонажей в прямом смысле предлагает мудрецу пенни, чтобы он не молчал, так он выражает свое желание сохранить его мудрость и одновременно подчеркивает, что его слова ценятся на вес золота: «… other folk suddenly say to them, ‘A penny for your thought’ (руск. – «…другой местный житель вдруг сказал им: «Пенни за вашу мысль»). Так или иначе, не сохранилось свидетельств большой распространенности идиомы, о которой здесь идет речь до 1547 года, когда Джон Хейвуд, который увлекался коллекционированием пословиц и выражений английского языка, напечатал свой сборник «The Proverbs and Epigrams of John Heywood»). В этой двухсотстраничной работе нашел себе место и этот фразеологизм. А еще популярный в англоязычно среде рок-гитарист Питер Фрэмптон использовал идиому в качестве названия одной из своих песен.


End file.
